


The Moon and Sea

by Isnt_It_Obvious



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nova is a gay disaster, One-Shot, Pre-Canon, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isnt_It_Obvious/pseuds/Isnt_It_Obvious
Summary: Nova finds his co-worker staring off into the sea and decides to join in.
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The Moon and Sea

For the first time in months, the weather finally became comfortable enough for Nova to walk along the ocean shore, not too far from the noisy city. Always blasting music, enough for someone to crave silence. Luckily from this distance, the city was merely white noise, overlapped with the cool night air humming in the calm breeze.

Nova was nearly too distracted with his overwhelming thoughts to even notice one of NSR’s top artist standing motionless on the shore, with only his chest softly raising and settling from his shallow breathing, staring in the distance into the vast sea.  
‘ _Unusual_ ’ He thought as he paused in his tracks. Admiring the soft, white glow luminating from his body, as the breeze gently waves his cape behind him. Nova has barley seen his co-worker outside of work. Neon was always the type that over worked himself, enough for anyone to not see him outside of meetings and events. Although, they do hang out from time to time, something he wished would happen more often.

Curious, Nova steadily approached the former caption, taking place by his side. He took a few breaths before speaking up to gain his attention.  
“You’re up late.” Nova commented, trying to break the silence.

No response.

“… Hello, Neon?” Nova leaned in closer to be more clear.

Nothing.

He turned in front to take a closer look on as to why he’s unresponsive.  
Neons screen was blank, ‘ _Of course_ ’ Nova thought, ‘ _Idiot fell asleep._.’ he chuckled to himself. Who can blame him? It was much calmer here than in the city, or even at home, with his rowdy boys.

Nova rocked back and forth humming to himself, enjoying being in the presence of Neon, occasionally looking back at Neon for any sign of movement. Still, the caption was unaware and motionless.

Nova looked down at the hand resting by his side, he thought to himself for a moment before hesitantly nudging himself closer to Neon. Nervous, Nova shakenly reached for Neons hand. Brushing his large fingers against the back of his palm. He hummed, amused at their size difference, he found it to be, cute.  
Gently, he managed to lightly hold his hand. There wasn’t much to hold, Nova sighed. But it was everything to him.

Not a moment passes before Neons screen turned back on with a little ‘ping’.

Shocked, Nova launched back, quickly removing his hand from his palm.  
“SHI-!” Panic overflowed him as Neon slightly turned to face the gay disaster.  
“Ah- NEON! I uh, didn’t see you there-” He stuttered, heart racing as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Neon let out a small chuckle, reaching out his hand. “You wanted to hold my hand, Nova?”

‘ _Embarrassing_..’ He told himself as he blushed in embarrassment, his orb appearing in a more pink hue. Though, it didn’t stop him from reaching Neons hand and motioning himself back to his side.

Nova huffed, “You startled me..”

“Sorry, but you woke me up.” Nova could hear the playfulness in his voice.

“Yeah, my apologies.”

“Mhm.” Neon responded, but didn’t continue to bring up any dialog.

Nova spoke, eager to break the silence between them. “S-so, why are you out here so late at night?”

Neon hummed, “It’s a nice night, there’s a full moon, and the ocean is so calm.”  
He paused for a moment, tilting his head to think.  
Nova interrupted. “What’s wrong?”

Neon let out a deep sigh, “When I was in the Navy, the waters weren’t so forgiving. But now? You can really appreciate it’s beauty.”

Nova let out a sound of agreement.

“I suppose you came out here to look at the moon and stars?”

Nova snapped back into a sweat, not really? It didn’t occur to him that he’d really be out to stargaze. If anything, he really needed to ease his mind and get away from the noise. Have some time with his own thoughts.

“Y-yeah..” Nova hesitated. Though he paused to take the time and admire the night sky itself. The stars where beautifully sprinkled across the sky, and the moon glowed ever so brightly. Almost taken away by the beauty of it.

“It is, really breathtaking tonight.” Nova stated.

Neon nodded, “Yeah, the moonlight reflecting on the surface of the ocean is a sight to see.”

They welcomed the brief silence between them, admiring the view in front of the two, listening to the calm ocean waves in the cool night.

Nova looked back at Neon only to be shocked to see Neon looking up back at him.

“Though-” Neon broke the silence, “the ocean and the night sky always looked beautiful together.”

Nova let out a silent gasp as he gripped Neons hand tighter from the realization of his clever flirting. His heart was pounding as Neon squeezed his hand tighter around his fingers. He froze as he felt Neon rest his head against his shoulder. His heart fluttered, he tried to stay calm and slow down his breathing.

Suddenly a red alert pinged on Neons screen.

‘ _Low Battery_ ’

Neon sighed in disappointment, lifting his head from Novas shoulder

“I have to go.” He said, sliding his hand out from the others palm.

“Oh, okay.” Novas heart sank a bit, he wished it had lasted longer.

Before Neon turned back towards the city, he faced Nova to get his attention.  
“We should hang out more often, just the two of us.”

“Oh, o-of course! I’d like that…” Nova stuttered, as Neon left with a wave of his hand.

He watched him walk off into the night towards the city.

It’s quiet, at last. But the sound of his heart pounding, and his thoughts overturned that.

‘ _Stupid_ ’ he told himself. ‘ _Why must I be so awkward?!_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, and I havn't wrote for a long time. So sorry if it isn't perfect, I've tried at least.


End file.
